End Game
by HaloWarrior56
Summary: He's taken my team...Roach...Ghost...Price...I've gone through hell to find him...And he thinks he'll escape? No...It's on now, mate...You don't mess with a MacTavish and get away with it...You never mess with a member of Bravo and get away with it...It's end game now, Shepherd, and I'm the player... (M for violence, F-bombing, CoD-ness in general)
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of End Game

My eyes slowly crack open to meet a dust storm. Right. I'm still in Afghanistan... My Desert Eagle and ACR are both gone... Fuck... But my knife is still with me. Now I have something to kill that _bastard_ with.

I start walking through three sand when I see one of my enemies crawling through the sand. A strange feeling starts consuming me...Anger...Before he can move again, I grab him by the back of his uniform and stab him 4 times. I drop him and continue walking.

A helicopter crashed. _Perfect..._ Again, a soldier in the same uniform. He meets a horrible, yet similar, fate. I _hated_ having to kill an American...But they helped that son of a bitch, _General Shepherd,_ kill Roach and Ghost...

I _will_ kill this madman...He turned on us...His country...His men...He turned on **_me..._** ****And let me make one thing clear...You do ** _not_** mess with a MacTavish and get away with it.

It's endgame now, motherfucker...


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting For The Win

I saw Shepherd standing, well, rather leaning on a car... _"See you in Hell!"..._ Shouting, I ran at him...He grabs my arms armed beats me...Because _I_ got the bottom of the barrel between us, I could not fight back...

He threw me to the ground...He crouches down beside me...I can see my knife in his hands...I stare in shock for a moment...Why hasn't this goddamn madman killed me yet?

Shepherd started to speak, he words both making me more pissed off...And less angry at the same time. "Five years ago, I lost 30,000 men. And the world just fuckin' watched.

"When I finished this, there will be no shortage of patriots. Of volunteers..." He brought the knife down into my stomach, making me scream in pure pain.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I scream loudly, before he starts walking away. The blood ran down my uniform, stinging every centimeter it went. I swear to god, I could hear both the Lord and Devil's voices at that moment.

Price came out of nowhere and socked Shepherd one. The two engaged in a ruthless punching match. I, again, was curing Shepherd out. My eyes widen as Shepherd strikes Price down and gets on top of him, allowing more ability to beat the living shit out of my commanding officer and close friend.


	3. Chapter 3: End Game

I reach down towards the knife in my stomach...I pull on the blade, trying to get it out of my gut...I bit my lip to make sure Shepherd wasn't aware of anything...My vision goes red and blurry...

 _"Nmpnh...!"..._ I grunt silently...My vision begins to clear up as the knife comes out...Shepherd finishes up with a presumably dead Price...I suddenly feel...Empty...

I begin to grip the knife tighter... _"S-see..."_...I pull my arm back..." _Y-y-you...".._ I aim the knife at Shepherd's head... _"I-in...".._.I throw the knife forward, the hade going into Shepherd's skull...He falls back, dead...

"Hell...See you in hell, you fucking prick..."

I lay still, may eyes opening and closing slightly...I cough up some blood...Well, shit, is this really who it all ends?...Not like I needed a hero's death, but...I wish I could have taken down Makarov...

Price starts to move with a loud "hmph!"...He's alive?!

"Soap! Soap! Soap!" He semi-runs over, putting my arm around his shoulder...

"P-price, I'm not gonna make it..."

...

...

...

"Don't talk like that Soap."

I hear a small heli land nearby...I look up...Well, I'll be damned...it's Nikolai...He rushes over to me...He, too, puts an arm around me to help me walk...

"I thought you said this is a one way trip, my friend?" Nikolai half-heartedly laughed.

Price didn't sound amused..."It still is, Nikolai..."

I blacked out...Maybe this is the the end of the line for me? Or maybe I still have some fight in me?

But, like I said, it's endgame...

* * *

 ** _And_** _**I**_ _**fucking**_ **_beat_** **_it_**


End file.
